Twins? Tidak Seharusnya
by NateRiver1412
Summary: Shinichi Kudo ternyata adalah Shinichi Kuroba atau kakak kembar dari Kaito Kuroba."Layaknya saudara, kita akan saling melindungi," kata duanya bersamaan, membuat ketiga orang yang ada di dalam mobil tertawa. Mereka memang kembar, mungkin. Kaito berjongkok dan memberi bunga melati, "I love you, my Maitantei." KaiShin


**Twins? Tidak Seharusnya**

**Pairing: Kaito x Shinichi**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: LEMON, Yaoi, Typo**

**Summary: **Ketika fakta berkata bahwa sebenarnya Shinichi Kudo adalah anak adopsi dan bernama asli Shinichi Kuroba tersebar ke media, berarti dunia memang sudah mengakui fakta itu. Tetapi sesungguhnya di hari saat Shinichi melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Kuroba, adalah di hari di mana Poke Face Kaito Kuroba hampir hancur berkeping-keping hingga dia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa selama beberapa jam. "Layaknya saudara, kita akan saling melindungi," kata duanya bersamaan, membuat ketiga orang yang ada di dalam mobil tertawa. Mereka memang kembar, mungkin. Kaito berjongkok dan memberi bunga melati, "I love you, my Maitantei."

Enjoy

Ketika fakta berkata bahwa sebenarnya Shinichi Kudo adalah anak adopsi dan bernama asli Shinichi Kuroba tersebar ke media, berarti dunia memang sudah mengakui fakta itu. Tetapi sesungguhnya di hari saat Shinichi melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Kuroba, adalah di hari di mana Poke Face Kaito Kuroba hampir hancur berkeping-keping hingga dia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa selama beberapa jam. Sementara Shinichi sendiri mengalami dilema saat dengan mudah kedua orang tua angkatnya beserta ibu aslinya menceritakan tentang rahasia Kaitou KID. Malangnya bagi sang detektif beserta sang pesulap, keluarga menginginkan kedekatan mereka sebagai "twin" seharusnya ada, maka dengan segala rayuan sampai ancaman, berakhir dengan Kaito berbagi satu kamar bahkan satu ranjang dengan Shinichi. Sungguh malang bagi mereka berdua.

"Oi Maitantei, kau tidak akan memborgol dan memasukkan aku dalam penjara ketika aku tengah tidur indah kan?"

"Buat apa? Kurang kerjaan."

Dengan itu keduanya menghela napas berat. Tepat di samping Shinichi kini tengah berbaring KID, yang ternyata adalah adik kembarnya. Tidak pernah dia memimpikan hal ini terjadi setelah dirinya bisa kembali ke tubuh aslinya. Kemiripan mereka memang bisa diakui tetapi pekerjaan yang sungguh di seberang jalan ini cukup merumitkan. Besok dia akan pindah ke sekolah Kaito. Tentu saja karena dia masih ingin hidup dan tidak mau dibunuh oleh Korogo Mori. Sungguh hubungan dia dan Ran baik-baik saja, hanya saja mereka sekarang seperti saudara setelah Ran tahu sebenarnya. Ran tidak bisa melihat dia sebagai calon pasangan, melainkan seorang adik yang harus dia lindungi. Selain itu Ran sudah move on dan teerlihat lebih bahagia. Shinichi turut bahagia untuknya. Tetapi sayangnya Kogoro Mori tetap dendam padanya. Selain itu ke dua orang tua mereka lebih semangat membuatnya pindah sekolah.

"Aku selalu ingin punya saudara."

Kaito mengatakannya pelan sambil tersenyum, lalu berbaring membelakangi Shinichi yang masih terlihat berpikir keras. Okay, tentu saja dia tidak pernah berpikir kalau orang yang ternyata saudaranya, adalah orang yang berpotensi besar memasukkannya dalam jeruji besi. Tetapi apa boleh buat, beberapa detektif memang ditakdirkan untuk mengikuti langkah senimannya sebagai pesulap sekaligus pencuri. Hm, kalau dipikir menjadi seorang adik tidaklah buruk dan kenapa pula harus diambil pusing. Lagipula selama ini sering kali Maitantei memergokinya tetapi tidak ada keinginan memborgol dirinya. Selain itu Kaasan terlihat santai, itu berarti semua akan baik-baik saja. Merasa kantuk sudah datang, tidur adalah pilihan yang nyaman.

Keesokan harinya mereka berdua tetap melakukan rutinitas biasa dengan tidak terlalu banyak bicara untuk membantu saling beradaptasi. Tetapi memang mau tidak mau, perubahan pastilah ada. Saat Shinichi tengah menikmati mandi pagi, entah masuk atau datang dari mana, Kaito sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi bersamanya, lengkap tanpa busana sehelaipun seperti dirinya, beberapa detik terasa terhenti saat pandangan mereka bertemu sebelum kepulan asap dan suara tendangan keras terdengar. Saat itulah Kaito sadar seharusnya sifat-perikepencuriaanya tidak dia bawa ke rumah. Lalu saat Kaito dengan cukup malas hendak memakan junk-food, Shinichi merampasnya makanannya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Belum sempat Kaito protes, Shinichi menunjuk makanan buatan rumah di meja makan. Oh, ternyata Maitantei bisa memasak. Kaito nyengir senang.

"Wah, kau bisa memasak juga," lalu dengan semangat Kaito segera duduk di tempat makan untuk menyantap makanan paginya.

"Terpaksa. Ran memaksaku belajar karena dia tidak bisa memasak tiap hari untukku," kata Shinichi sambil meminum kopi, "Kau tidak bisa?"

Kaito tertawa garing, "Nope. Tidak ada waktu, biasanya hanya pesan makanan, beli makanan di luar atau Aoko memasak buatku," lalu Kaito menyeringai lebar dengan mata penuh dendam, "tetapi semenjak Hakuba sialan merebut hatinya, dia terlalu sibuk dengan si berengsek itu dan tidak bisa memperhatikan ku walau kita sudah seperti saudara."

"Tidak ada waktu?"

"Tentu saja, Maitantei. Aku sibuk belajar dan menguntit orang untuk acara Heist beserta menguntit orang lain yang kusuka."

Shinichi memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar, sama sekali tidak mau berkomentar karena menjadi kembaran dari orang yang sepertinya "kebalikan" dari dirinya hanya akan membuat dia kehilangan logikanya. Disisi lain Kaito melihat ekspresi datar Shinichi dan lalu memutuskan untuk tertawa. Seperti apa ini? Percakapan indah antara Hensei Holmes dan Hensei Lupin, cukup menarik baginya. Lagipula kalau dilihat sekarang, Maintantei memang terlihat tidak berbahaya. Shinichi mendengus kesal karena di tertawakan, tetapi di sini dia sungguh bisa melihat dengan jelas perbedaan mereka. Rambutnya rapi berwarna hitam sementara Kaito coklat dan sulit diatur. Matanya biru memancarkan kewaspadaan dan kejeniusan sementara mata Kaito violet memancarkan kejahilan dan kecerdikan. Tangannya tidak sekasar penampakan tangan Kaito, mungkin karena profesinya sebagai pesulap membuat dia berlatih terlalu sering dengan kedua tanganya.

"Berhenti tertawa dan berangkat sekolah."

"Haha. Ok, ok, Shin-chan!"

"Yak! Jangan kau berani memanggiku seperti itu, Koroba!"

"Kau juga Kuroba! Aku akan berhenti jika kau memanggilku Kaito."

Demi kewarasan Shinichi, dia memilih untuk setuju. Kaito telihat senang dan lalu mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Shinichi terlihat lebih tenang dan relax sementara Kaito terlihat bersemangat. Tetapi sungguh, sepanjang penjalanan di sekolah, hampir semua mata, entah wanita atau lelaki, selalu memandang ke arah mereka. Dalam hati Shinichi mulai jengkel karena semenjak kejadian BO, dia lebih senang untuk tidak terlalu terlihat. Sementara Kaito yang terbiasa jadi pusat perhatian, tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan. Hingga seseorang-yang-ingin-dihajar memutuskan untuk mencoba menembak Shinichi. Dengan cekatan, Kaito menarik Shinichi ke arahnya, selamat tetapi "kasus" baru harus dimulai. Aish

"MAAF TELAMBAT!"

Pintu kelas terbuka atau lebih tepatnya terbanting kuat lalu muncul dua orang dengan muka yang terlalu mirip untuk sekilas. Seluruh anggota kelas bahkan termasuk guru mulai berkeringat dingin karena disini Kaito Kuroba berhasil mengkloning dirinya sendiri. Masalah baru bagi mereka. Tidak mau menanggapi reaksi itu, Shinichi segera memperkenalkan diri di kelas. Lalu dengan sangat tidak terpredisksi, kelas malah terlihat tenang dan bersemangat bahkan ada yang menanggapi dengan, "Yokata. Tolong atur adikmu itu, Kudo er—Kuroba Shinichi-san!" Disusul dengan rambut anak tadi berubah warna menjadi merah-kuning-hijau, lalu segera semua anggota kelas termasuk Shinichi mengalami hal yang sama. Dan sejak detik itulah Kaito Kuroba memutuskan untuk membenci bola sepak seumur hidup.

"Akr. K- Kau kejam sekali, Nii-chan," kata Kaito saat jam istirahat dengan muka memelas, yang tentu saja palsu.

"Benarkan? Aku bisa lebih dari itu. Oh, akhirnya kau jadi anak yang baik dengan rambut semua kembali jadi normal," dan dengan iseng Shinichi mengelus rambut Kaito, yang justru membuatnya shock. Itu rambut kenapa tidak bisa turun.

Kaito kesal diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, tetapi dia sekarang malah tertawa saat Shinichi tetap "memainkan" rambutnya dengan usaha keras membuat rambutnya rapi. Percayalah, Kaasan-nya saja sudah putus asa bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan semua jenis gel pernah dia coba, tetapi hasilnya sama. Saat sang detektif mulai menyerah, dan bahkah sekarang sudah menyerah dengan cemberutan yang jelas dia dapat dari pengalaman sebagai Conan, Kaito hanya tawa tertahan. Kemudian dia penasaran dengan rambut sang detektif. Beneran mereka kembar? Dengan samangat dia mengacak-acak rambut hitam itu, membuat Shinichi menatapnya tajam dan tidak senang. Tetapi sungguh rambut itu kembali rapi dalam hitungan detik. Kaito tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya, lalu segera mengacak-acak untuk mendapat hasil yang sama. Dan itulah pertama kalinya dia mendengan Shinichi tertawa. Tawa yang menyenangkan hati.

"Aku ingin ice cream," kata Kaito reflek saat mereka melewati toko ice cream di jalan pulang.

"Baiklah," kata Shinichi tidak mau ambil pusing, toh tidak ada yang salah dengan membeli ice cream.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam toko ice cream. Kaito membeli ice cream coklat sementara Shinichi rasa kopi. Membicarakan tentang sekolah, kebiasaan jahil Kaito, lalu beberapa kasus, bercanda dan tertawa, tidak bisa dipungkiri mereka menikmatinya. Jujur Shinichi tidak pernah menyangka mempunyai kembaran yang berbeda jalan dengannya, akan sebegini menyenangkan. Pertama, jelas Kaito sama jeniusnya dengannya, hanya saja bidang mereka berbeda. Juga tidak dapat dipungkiri, dibeberapa kasus dimana Kaito terlibat, Kaito sering memberikan dia petunjuk seakan-akan dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan dia sudah tahu, hanya saja jiwanya bukan jiwa seorang detektif. Disisi lain Kaito tidak menyangka orang yang seharusnya menjebloskan dirinya ke penjara, akan menjadi sebegini menyenangkan. Setiap kali dia melakukan magic trick, sang detektif bisa menebak caranya, ini membuat dia terpacu untuk menunjukkan yang lebih, dimana dia bisa melihat wajah terkejut dan kagum dari sang detektif seperti dibeberapa kasus.

"Shinichi."

"Hmm?"

"Kau lebih mirip Kaasan. Warna rambut hitam adalah gen resesif keluarga tetapi rambut rapi itu. Tetapi bentuk tubuh beserta rambut rapi itu, sungguh mirip Kaasan," kata Kaito lancar tanpa dosa.

"Apa kau ingin dihajar, Kuroba Kaito? Kau secara tidak langsung mengatakan tubuhku seperti tubuh wanita," Shinichi segera men-deathglare orang yang berbagi tanggal lahir dengannya.

"Kesimpulan yang bagus, Maitantei."

Dengan itu tidak pernah ada dalam sejarah toko ice cream menjadi sebegitu ramainya. Bola sepak vs Sulap. Pemilik toko dan para pelayan berteriak-teriak untuk melerai sementara para pelanggan justru terus membeli semangat pada para "petarung". Shinichi tidak berhenti selain dia marah, tersingguh, ini juga..menyenangkan. Bahkan bukan cuma bola yang dia tendang, tetapi kursi, meja, vas, sementara Kaito dengan semangat mengeluarkan semua trik yang tidak terlalu "ekstrim" yang dia punya. Asap sulap, teknik menghilang di kegelapan, perubahan warna rambut, hingga dia mengubah Shinichi menggunakan wig hitam panjang dan baju Maid. Entah ini hanya dirinya atau para pelanggan lelaki mulai memangdang nafsu ke kakaknya yang membuat dia amat tidak suka hingga dia hilang fokus, dan sungguh kemarahan Shinichi beserta kekuatan tendangannya membuat Lady Luck melupakan Kaito karena tendangan bola kali ini tepat dan gol mengenai alat vital di antara kakinya. "Arght!" Dalam hati dia pasti akan balas dendam ke sang detektif kalau dia tidak bisa melakukan praktikum reproduksi kelak.

Setelah menbayar ganti rugi, mereka memanggil Jii-chan untuk menjemput pulang dengan mobil. Di dalam mobil Shinichi tetap tidak kuat menahan tawa sementara Kaito merintih kesakitan. Di sini Shinichi tidak memperdulikan pakaian maid yang masih dia pakai, memang itu memalukan, tetapi tendangan di organ reproduksi untuk sang pesulap justru membuat dia sangat senang. Setidaknya keluarga Kuroba masih memiliki dirinya bila Kaito sudah infertil dan impoten. Kaito dalam otak segera merencanakan pembalasan, diam-diam dia mengambil foto Shinichi dengan pakaian maid tanpa dia tahu. Dalam hati dia menyeringai, hingga tanpa "sengaja" Jii-chan tancap gas, membuat dia dan Shinichi terpontang-panting, dan tanpa sengaja rok mini Shinichi semakin menyibak ke atas, menunjukkan sumpah-Kaito-masih-normal-tapi-kaki-dan-paha-Shini chi sungguh hot. Otak Kaito rasanya kolaps sementara mukanya terasa sangat panas. Hal yang dia alami saat tanpa sengaja melihat sang detektif di kamar mandi dengan tubuh polos.

Belum sempat otak Kaito sadar, Jii chan sudah memukulnya (untuk pertama kali) demi menyadarkannya bahwa sekarang adalah saatnya Heist. Segera Kaito ke luar mobil lalu bersiap. Shinichi hanya menggeleng kepala tetapi melihat Jii-chan dengan bingung saat sang "penasehat" KID bermuka horror. Jii-chan dengan tangan gemetar menunjukkan alat mirip remot sebelum berkata, "U- untuk pertama kalinya, Kaito bocchama ceroboh dan ini tertinggal. Aku harus menyiapkan hal lain." Mengutuki kesialannya, Shinichi mengambil benda itu lalu berlari ke arah Kaito berlari dan tetapi nihil. Sang pesulap sudah tidak ada, dan Shinichi dengan muka merah lantaran kesal dan juga malu, karena dia masih menggunakan pakaian maid itu. Beruntung dia tahu rute masuk ke gedung dari sms Jii-chan. Dengan lancar dia memasuki gedung tanpa ada orang yang tahu tetapi apa yang dia dapat di roof adalah hal yang tidak dia sangka. Sedang ada pesta KOSTUM! Setengah bersyukur karena dia tidak perlu terlalu malu dengan penampilannya, tetapi ini membuat dia makin sulit menemukan KID yang asli karena banyak yang menggunakan kostum KID.

"Hey, Manis. Mau minum?"

Shinichi baru sadar kalau orang berkostum KID itu berbicara padanya. Ingin rasanya dia tendang tetapi ini bukan saatnya, dia menggeleng kepala. Tetapi kerumunan orang banyak mendesaknya ke arah lelaki tadi dan mata dia membelalak saat merasakan suntikan ke tubuhnya. Merasa dalam bahaya, Shinichi hendak memukulnya tetapi tiba-tiba merasa lemas, lalu sayup-sayup dia merasa dalam dekapan seseorang dan dipaksa minum air tadi. Tetapi seseorang dengan kostum Vampire datang, mengatakan haus dan dengan tanpa ragu merebut air itu dan meminumnya tetapi tarikan lain Shinichi rasakan. Tunggu kali ini dari sang Vampire.

"OI! Apa yang kau lakukan pada my Maintantei?!"

Yup di sini Kaito yang tadinya tengan senang Heist berakhir lancar walau ada alat yang tertinggal, dan saat dia kembali untuk menikmati pesta kostum, dia tidak menyangka Shinichi berada dipelukan orang tidak jelas dengan ekspresi kurang sadar. Dan saat itulah politik no-one-hurt lenyap, dan di sini Kaito menendang sang "KID" palsu sampai terpental beberapa meter. Kaito yang telah berhasil merebut Shinichi dan memeluknya erat, memilih kabur sebelum pihak keaman datang. Tanpa pikir panjang dia menggendong Shinichi bridal-style lalu segera turun roof dan membobol masuk ruangan kamar, lalu membaringkan Shinichi di kasur. Segera Kaito memandangnya heran sebelum hendak menelepon Jii-chan tetapi terhenti seketika saat entah datangnya dari mana tetapi hormon reproduksi datang dan respon langsung ke pusat. Sementara tiba-tiba Shinichi terbangung, dengan muka merah terengah-engah. KID palsu sialan, itu yang muncul di benak Kaito. Lalu mental note untuk tidak merampas sembarangan minum segera muncul di otaknya.

Dan apalah artinya kejeniusan saat ini? Karena ciuman panas mereka tidak bisa berhenti walau jiwa mereka berontak. Kegilaan apa ini, tetapi Kaito tetap menindih tubuh sang detektif dan dengan lihai membuat baju untuh menjadi sobekan-sobekan tidak berarti hingga hanya tersisa tubuh polos indah di depannya, sungguh ramping. Shinichi sungguh tahu ini salah, tetapi saat hisapan di bibir tipisnya beserta lidah hilai itu menjelajahi rongga mulutnya, dia justru merespon dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher sang pesulap, menariknya lebih dalam ke ciuman panas. Setiap sentuhan yang diterimanya hanya membuat dia tidak bisa berhenti mendesah dan menginginkan lebih dan lebih.

Di sisi lain seringai arogant KID muncul karena berhasil mendominasi rival terkuatnya, memainkan benda kecil pink imut bernama puting, memilin dan mencubit keras. Merasa telalu panas, segera dia melepaskan semua pakaiannya hingga dia sama polos dengan detektif yang dia tindih. Ciuman semakin panas, dan dada semakin sesak, mereka menarik diri untuk mengkonsumsi oksigen, dan leher jenjang polos Shinichi ungguh menggoda. Menjilati bibir, Kaito lalu merasa kulit putih virgin itu, menggisap, jilat dan gigit untuk membuat tanda kekusaan. Shinichi tidak bisa berpikir selain kenikmatan yang tidak kunjung berhenti serta keinginkan lebih yang menggila. Dengan nakal dan mungkin seakan reflek, Shinichi meremas benda Kaito lembut sebelum memompanya cepat dan kasar. Desahan Kaito justru menimbulkan kebangaan tersendiri di hati sang detektif sebelum, secepat hitungan detik malah rasa sakit yang dia rasakan, tetapi tetap saja dirinya hanya mendesah nikmat.

Kaito yang tengah berhasil melingkarkan kaki sang detektif ke pingangnya, tengah mengalami kenikmata beserta dilema lantaran lubang sang detektif terlalu ketat dan kontraksi tanda nervous dan kevirginan yang menggoda. Tidak bisa sabaran, dia mencium sang detektif karena berikutnya pasti akan, "Arght! K- Kaito! Ahh S- sakit!" Ketidaksabarnnya dan keindahan tubuh di depannya membuat dia semakin gila dan dengan penuh paksaan tanpa persiapan, dia memaksakan bendanya masuk ke dalam lubah pink hangat sang detektif. "Ahh mm s- so hot dan ahh ke- ketat, Maitantei." Shinichi berusaha menarik diri dari ciuman, hanya untuk bisa berteriak kesakitan, "Shhh ngghh s-s top, KID! Arght aahh b- belum siap ahhh b-berhenti!" Tetapi tetap saja desahan nikmat Shinichi menutupi rintihan sakitnya. Tubuh seakan terbelah dua. Penih, panas, tetapi keninkmatan selalu ada saat benda besar dan panjang itu memaksa menembus pertahannya. Tanpa dia sadari air matanya mengalir dari mata biru cemerlangnya, tidak pernah dia merasa begitu deffensive dan terdominasi, tetapi justru pikiran itu membuat dirinya memakin terasa panas.

"Ahh mm shh s- sebentar lagi." Kaito mengatur napas dan mendorong paksa kuat, menghasilkan cairan merah darah dan teriakan nikmat sang detektif, "Ahh y- yeah mmm shh d- di sana ahh Kai". Seringai KID muncul, dengan cepat Kaito menarik bendanya hampir keluar seluruhnya sebelum memukul masuk ke dalam kuat dan kasar, "AHHH!" Suara yang hampir sama, kenikmatan tiada tara, hingga desahan siapa dan mana, meraka tidak tidak bisa membedakannya. "Ahh K- Kai f- faster nggh!" "Mmm ahhh S- Shin chan ahhh!" Semakin cepat, semakin kasar, keringat berkucuran dan ciuman panas tak terelakkan. Hanya nikmat dan nikmat, violet bertembu biru, desahan dan rintihan, sentuhan dan masukan, puncak adalah tujuan dan kedua tangan berpegangan kuat, "AHH KAITO!" "MM SHINICHI!" Semua tersalurkan bagi keduanya, dan sang detektif tidak pernah merasa begitu komplet dan penuh dalam dirinya. Kelelahan datang, entah jiwa atau raga, tidurpun menelah keduanya.

Sakit dan lengket. Itu adalah yang ada dibenak sang detektif menjelang kesadaran penuh di otaknya. Segera bayangan "aktifitas" itu muncul, adrenalin terpompa, jantung berdetak tidak karuan, membuka mata cepat, jelas dan masih Kaito tengah tertidur pulas dan bendanya yang amat terasa tertancap dalam di tubuh sang detektif. Muka Shinichi memerah dan segalanya terasa runtuh, air mata berusaha dia bendung. Persaudaraan, pertemanan dan persaingan sehat telah lenyap. Lalu apa setelahnya dia tidak bisa menduga. Dengan tangan gemetar, dia berusaha mendorong Kaito. Secepat kilat mata violet terbuka dan menumbus mata birunya. Kaito terkejut itu pasti tetapi dalam hidupnya dia tidak pernah kehilangan jalan sampai seperti ini, segera dengan reflek dia menjauhkan diri dari sang deketif. "Argh," disusul rintihan sakit Shinichi dengan cairan putih bercampur merah ke luar perlahan dari lubang sang detektif. Shinichi menutup mata rapat dengan menggigit bibir tipis merah mudanya sementara Kaito masih hanya bisaa diam dengan muka berona beserta rasa penyesalah yang mendalam.

"Shi- Shinichi!" tidak mau terkonsumsi dengan rasa cangguh dan lebih mementingkan keselamatan kembarannya, Kaito merangkak di atas Shinichi, menarik sang detektif ke dada bidangnya, tidak memperdulikan protesan Shinichi, "Ssstt jangan panik. Aku tidak lupa dengan kejadian semalam berarti kau juga tidak. Kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya serta KID palsu sialan itu harus membayar ini semua. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Me-Memalukan," ingin rasanya Shinichi menghilang dan tidak kembali. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin dan percuma, memutuskan untuk bertidak tenang, dia memilih untuk menunggu. Menunggu jiwanya untuk siap memandang ini semua. Memandang dunia, dan kembarannya yang juga korban akan ini semua. Kehormatan yang hilang ditangan orang yang tidak seharusnya, perasaan yang tidak seharusnya. Karena mau tidak mau, dia akui atau tidak, saat berada dalam pelukan sang pesulaplah, dia merasakan kenyamanan dan rumah, merasa bahwa semua benar-benar akan baik-baik saja.

Mereka pulang,memutuskan tidak masuk sekolah bersama. Jii-chan yang awalnya ingin berkomentar, memilih diam saat melihat Kaito dengan merangkulkan tangannya ke pinggang kakaknya untuk membantunya berjalan. Dalam hati, dia hanya berdoa semoga kedua tuan mudanya baik-baik saja. Kaito dan Shinichi sendiri juga tidak banyak bicara selain meminta Jii-chan mengantarkan mereka pulang serta keputusan mereka untuk tidak masuk sekolah. Shinichi awalnya tidak setuju kalau Kaito ikutan tidak masuk, tetapi ambisi serta keseriusan Kaito untuk menemukan tersangka dari aktivitas mereka berdua semalam, mumbuat Shinichi diam setuju. Kaito awalnya juga tidak setuju Shinichi untuk tidak masuk karena dia murid yang baru saja pindah, tetapi segera dia sadar kalau Shinichi tengan tertekan dan bahkan sulit berjalan, dia memilih diam dan tidak berkomentar banyak.

"Apa masih pendarahan, Shinichi?" tanya Kaito dengan nada khawatir.

Muka Shinichi memerah dan melihat ke arah lain, menghindar dari tatapan Kaito, "Tidak. Jangan khawatir."

"Okay. Umm.. Apa kau benci padaku sekarang?"

Shinichi segera menatap adiknya itu dengan pandangan yang menyatakan apa-kau-bodoh? Kaito hanya memandangnya balik dengan Poker Face-nya yang sama sekali tidak bisa Shinichi baca. Verbal sepertinya tidak akan ada efek, sang detektif hanya tersenyum pelan sambil menggenggam tangan sang pesulap. Senyum dibalas senyum, dengan itu Kaito menarik Shinichi dalam pelukan, pelukan yang bagi keduanya menenangkan dan tersanya seperti rumah yang sudah lama hilang. Lalu kedua-nya mulai tertawa pelan seakan-akan semua yang terjadi hanyalah tindakan bodoh mereka yang tidak seharusnya berdampak pada hubungan mereka. Pancaran kecerdikan violet dan kejeniusan biru, bertemu dan menyatu.

"Layaknya saudara, kita akan saling melindungi," kata duanya bersamaan, membuat ketiga orang yang ada di dalam mobil tertawa. Mereka memang kembar, mungkin.

Selanjutnya di sinilah Kaito, berada di gedung dimana Heist semalam berlansung, menyamar sebagai petugas hotel dan segera mencari susunan nama yang mengikuti pesta kostum itu. Tidak lupa mengkopi dan melihat semua video rekaman malam itu, dia tidak akan melepaskan orang yang membuat Shinichi menangis. Kenapa dia tidak menangis? Poker Face bertahun-tahun membuat hati dia seakan membeku dan keras saat tertentu, seperti dirinya sekarang yang ingin membunuh tersangka dan membuat itu sebagai kecelakaan atau membuat tubuh lenyap seakan dia tidak pernah ada.

Shinichi tahu seharusnya dia membantu Kaito dalam penyelidikan tetapi tubuhnya terasa remuk, terutanya lubangnya terasa terkoyak. Sungguh Kaito begitu kasar hingga dia berdarah, tanpa persiapan pula, lalu muka Shinichi terasa memanas dan tentu saja sekarang merona. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dan entah kenapa wajah Kaito malam itu, er—membuat dia berpikir mereka sama sekali tidak mirip, Kaito itu..tampan? BRAK! Shinichi terkejut dan mencoba duduk dari tempat tidur tapi benhenti saat nyeri datang, dia lalu mendapati Kaito ternyata yang masuk ke kamar mereka.

Kenapa dengan cara seperti itu? Terlihat jelas bahwa sang pesulap sedang tidak senang, muka Poker Face yang menyembunyikan emosi, tetapi mata penuh kekesalan, rambut yang lebih berantakan dari biasanya, sungguh terlihat berbeda. Shinichi memilih diam dan memperhatikan kembarannya itu. Okay, mereka hidup di jalan yang berbeda, tempat berbeda dan keluarga berbeda pada awalnya. Dia sendiri menggunakan Poker Face tetapi tidak sesering dan se-profesional Kaito. Dilihat dari sisi keluarga, walau ternyata dia anak adopsi, ayah dan ibunya selalu mendukungnya dan menerimanya sebagai Conan. Sementara Kaito, awalnya Kaasan tidak menyetujui lalu akhirnya menerima, dan single parent. Dilihat dari sisi pertemanan, dirinya mempunyai Ran yang menyukai Conan, detektif cilik, Heiji, , Haibara Ai, Kazuha, para polisi. Sementara Kaito, dia memiliki Aoko yang membenci KID, ada Akako tetapi diam-diam ingin menjadikan Kaito budaknya, Hakuba tidak bisa dikatakan teman, hanya ada Jii-chan. Tetapi dewi Fortuna sering meningalkan Shinichi dan mencintai Kaito lebih dari siapapun. Tunggu. Kalau diperhatikan, sial, Kaito lebih tinggi sekitar 2 cm dan terlihat lebih berisi daripada dirinya.

"Maitantei, kau menatapku tanpa berkedip sudah 5 menit sejak aku masuk kamar ditambah dengan ekspresi menganalisa yang bukan cuma satu hal karena sesekali kau memandang foto keluarga terdiri aku dan ibu, lalu foto Jii-jan serta fotoku dengan teman sekelas. Tertarik pada seorang pencuri sekarang?" dan seringai KID muncul.

Shinichi hanya mendengus kesal, "Berniat menjadi detektif, KID-san? Gaya analisa itu."

"Tawaran yang bagus tetapi tidak tertarik, Maitantei," dengan itu Kaito berjalan mendekati sang detektif lalu berbaring tepat di sampingnya.

Shinichi menggeleng kepala dan tertawa pelan, "Kenapa? Pride too much to let go?"

"Bisa jadi," Kaito ikutan tertawa.

"Kalau diingat-ingat, pada setiap kasus kita bertemu sebagai Shinichi dan Conan, kau sering memberiku petunjuk. Mungkin masih ada harapan. Setelah urusan selesai, kau bisa jadi detektif, Kaito," Shinichi tersenyum dan berusaha merapikan rambut Kaito, lebih rapi, tetapi hanya se-standart Kaito pada hari biasa.

Kaito balas tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan sang detektif, "Terimakasih atas perhatinnya, Shinichi. Memang benar awalnya aku menjadi KID itu tujuan mencari pandora dan pembunuh ayah kita, tetapi sekarang KID adalah bagian dari diriku. Aksi bebas dimana aku bisa terbang dan membuat beberapa orang tertawa, bermain, menjadi figur yang seolah tidak bisa tersentuh. Bahkan membuat beberapa detektif membuntutiku. Haha. Jujur, ada waktu aku sangat menikmatinya."

Shinichi terlihat tidak suka, "Itu berbahaya, Kuroba."

Kaito tersenyum, lalu membelai lembut pipi halus Shinichi, "Jangan khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Kemudian entah datang dari mana, Kaito tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk merasakan bibir lembut pink tipis itu lagi. Shinichi terkejut dan merona saat Kaito mengklaim bibirnya lagi, tetapi perasaan nyaman itu, dengan malu-malu dan nervous Shinichi membalas ciuman itu. Lembut, hangat dan tidak penuh nafsu, tetapi tidak bisa berhenti. Dan seharusnya keduanya tahu ini bertanda sesuatu, karena sekarang Kaito sudah berada di atas sang detektif, meneruskan ciuman dengan tangan yang cekatan melepaskan celana Hensei Holmes itu.

Mereka berdua saling menatap mata, tersenyum lalu mengklaim bibir masing-masing. Shinichi jujur menikmati memainkan rambut Kaito, memang sulit di atur, tetapi sangat lembut, jilat di leher, hisapan dan gigitan membuat konsentrasinya akan rambut berkurang dan hanya bisa mendesah, "Ahh Kai." Desahan yang membuat Kaito sulit menahan kontrol, dengan cepat dia membuat resletingnya sendiri, tidak perduli dengan baju mereka yang masih utuh, segera memasukkan bendanya ke lubang hangat sang detektif. "Ahh mmm S- shinichi." "Akr. K- Kai! Shhh p- pelan ahh s- still sore." Ciuman pun lebih ke lembut, perlahan dan mendalam, gerakan Kaito pun hati-hati untuk tidak melukai his Maitantei lebih dari tadi malem. Semakin dalam, semakin panas, dan maka tanpa sadar semakin cepat dan kasar. "Ahh K- Kai f- faster! Mm." "Ahh shhh S-shinichi mm." Sentuhan panas, napas memburu, mata indah masing-masing dengan kejeniusan yang menawan, genggaman tanga dan puncak pun datang, "AHH KAITO!" "AHH SHINICHI!"

Kaito tersenyum lembut, "Sesungguhnya Maintatei, kau selalu jadi detektif favoriteku. Perhatianku padamu dan baru kali ini aku benar-benar yakin. I love you, Shinichi nii-chan."

Shinichi merona dan tersenyum lalu-

BRAK!

"KAASAN PULANG!"

Sungguh bukan pemandangan yang Yukiko dan Chikage harapkan saat mendobrak masuk kamar anak mereka. Mata melebar dan muka mereka memerah, sungguh posisi Kaito dan Shinichi terlalu jelas. "YAKK! KAASAN!" Shinichi mendorong Kaito sungguh terlalu keras. "OUCH!" Sukses Kaito jatuh ke lantai, menggunakan Poker Face selalu dan POOF asap muncul, lalu dirinya dan Shinichi sudah ada pada pakaian lengkap mereka. Tetapi anak kecil pun tahu itu tidak akan banyak mengubah kenyataan, ditambah saat Kaito dan Shinichi melihat seringai kedua orang tua mereka. Yup, karena saat peraturan dimana Shinichi dan Kaito diberitahu kenyataan bahwa mereka kembar, Yukiko dan Chikage adalah kedua orang tua mereka dan tentu saja Yusaku dan Toichi juga berarti kedua orang tua mereka. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk di ruang keluarga, di depan mereka tidak lain adalah orang tua mereka yang sudah mirip hakim.

Yukiko melihat Kaito tajam, tidak tersenyum sama sekali, membuat Kaito berkeringat dingin walau masih dengan Poker Face, "Kaito Kuroba, apa yang kau lakukan apa my Shin-chan?! Menindihnya seperti itu! Yak! Kau kan adiknya walau memang Shin-chan lebih imut. Berani-beraninya kau merebut Shin-chan virginity?!" Lalu Yukiko cemberut dan Yusaku menahan tawa.

"YAK! KAASAN!" Muka Shinichi sudah merah dan dimana BO saat dibutuhkan? Dia lebih memilih melawan BO sendirian daripada mengalami situasi seperti ini.

Kaito tertawa canggung, "Gomen, Kaasan. Umm entah kenapa secara reflek aku di atas dan Shin-chan di bawah. Dan iya, dia memang lebih er—imut dariku, aku tidak masalah. Like hell I want to look cute. D- dan aku tidak bermasuk merenggut Shinichi virginity. Aku..hanya ingin menyentuhnyan dan berada sangat dekat dengannya."

"Dalam hal ini, kau tidak didekat Shinichi, kau di dalamnya atau lebih tepatnya bendamu didalamnya."

"KAASAN!" Kaito Poker Face hilang sudah, Kaasan-nya memang luar biasa. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu berkata begitu detail, ini saja sesungguhnya dia sudah tertekan, sementara itu dia bisa melihat Shinichi yang mukanya sudah merah tidak karuan.

Yusaku berhedem membuat semua beralih melihatnya, "Ceritakan perkara ini dengan detail."

"Eh? Seperti mulai bagaimana aku memprovokasi Shinichi hingga kita make love? Apa saja yang di sentuh? Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Kaito dengan muka biasa saja, yang membuat dia merasakan bahwa tertanya tamparan Shinichi tidak kalah dengan tendangannya.

Kemudian Shinichi menceritakan secara detail, tentu saja bukan tentang bagaimana mereka melakukan "itu", tetapi lebih kepada kecerobohan dimana Kaito meningalkan barang untuk persiapan Heist, bagaimana dia menyelinap masuk gedung dan masuk jebakan, lalu Kaito yang ikut masuk jebakan, kemudian keputusan Kaito untuk menyelidiki hingga pulang ke rumah lalu mereka..er—dia tidak menjelaskan alasan di sini tetapi mereka memang melakukan hal itu. Shinichi melihat Kaito, tetapi yang dilihatnya justru cemberut ke arahnya sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah dan bengkak karena tamparan. Jangan salahkan Shinichi, itu reflex. Shinichi akhirnya bisa menyeringai senang.

"Semua sudah terjadi," kata Yusaku pelan lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum, "Pesta pernikahan akan segera direncanakan."

"Huh?" jawab Kaito dan Shinichi bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba Yukiko menyeringai, "Well kalian tidak kembar sebenarnya, tetapi dulu semenjak aku mengenal Toichi-sensei, yang juga guruku, lalu mengenal Chikage-san, kami berharap bisa menikahkan anak kami kelak. Ternyata kami memiliki anak lelaki semua!" Yukiko mulai menangis mendramatisir, "Tetapi saat aku bertemu dengan Toichi-sensei, Kaito yang padahal masih berumur 6 tahun, berubah menjadi jauh lebih lelaki atau jantan daripada my Shin-chan-"di sini Kaito tertawa keras sementara Shinichi hanya memandangi ibunya dengan jawdrop seakan bilang ibu-macam-apa-itu, "Lalu kami memutuskan untuk membantu kalian bersama. Apa lagi berdasarkan pengalaman author Yusaku, besar kemungkinan Shinichi menjadi uke dan Kaito seme jadi bisa berjalan lancar."

Chikage menyeringai, "Yup. Dan lelaki yang kalian pikir tersangka itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah penyamaran Phantom Lady atau...diriku."

Yusaku tersenyum kebapakan, "Berarti sudah diputuskan, akhirnya Happy ending."

"Dan! Efek dari Conan Incident atau lebih dari efek samping penawar, ada kesempatan Shin-chan untuk hamil!"

"Pefect, Yukiko-san!" lalu Chikage memeluk Yukiko dan terlihat bahagia, Yusaku menjaga image, Kaito masih tertawa hingga Shinichi menendangnya.

Dalam hati Kaito menyeringai karena tentu saja dia sudah tahu dari hasil penyelidikan bahwa "tersangka" adalahlah ibunya sendiri, beserta motive yang bisa di tebak dengan melihat sejarah keluarga, itulah mengapa dia kali ini tidak ragu "menyentuh" Shinichi. Alasan dia badmood? Masuk jebakan ortu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Hal yang lebih menyenangkan? Ternyata his Maintantei sangat mencintainya hingga tidak masalah kalau mereka "Twincest" mengingat Shinichi yang belum tahu sebenarnya saat itu.

Lalu apa? Tentu saja Kaito dan Shinichi segera menikah saat mereka keluar SMA dan menjelang masuk Universitas. Dan sialnya bagi Shinichi, Kaito masih saja sanggup tertawa saat mereka mau mengucapkan sumpah setia di depan gereja, dan itulah pertama kalinya di sejarah mempelai wanita er—lelaki-uke menendang mempelai lelaki-semenya hingga jatuh dari altar, sebelum bersumpah setia dan ciuman di mulai. Tamparan keras pun terdengar, dan tentu saja, karena Kaito memilih untuk memegang pant*t Shinichi saat adegan ciuman di depan altar dan pendeta beserta seluruh keluarga dan anggota kepolisian, tidak ada yang menyalah Shinichi kali ini. Di saat yang lainnya terkonsumsi oleh suasana di pesta tersebut, Kaito menculik Shinichi, membawa ke atas gereja, di roof, kebiasaan KID.

Kaito berjongkok dan memberi bunga melati, "I love you, my Maitantei."

Shinichi tersenyum lalu mengambil bunga itu, "Simbol mencintai hingga mati. Mencoba menggodaku eh, KID-san? Tapi," dia lalu menunduk dan mencium lembut bibir Kaito, "I love you too, my Magician-Thief."

The end.

NateRiver1412: *Bows* Thank you xD


End file.
